Le destin peut tout changer
by Haruka Endo
Summary: Oliver est revenu un mois après son combat contre Ra's, retrouvant ses amis. Il leur apprend qu'il va travailler en binôme avec Malcom Merlyn surprenant tout le monde, en particulier Felicity qui quitte le QG en colère. Oliver rejoint Felicity mais celle-ci refuse de croire que rien n'a changé. Comment va se dérouler les jours suivant cette discussion ? Suite de l'épisode 3.12. OS


**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'étais malade. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'action se déroule après l'épisode 3.12 Faut dire que cette fin est cruelle surtout pour le pauvre Oliver.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

\- Je ne veux pas être une femme que tu aimes.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, cette phrase ne cesser de passer en boucle dans la tête d'Oliver et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que sa relation avec Felicity s'était dégradée depuis. Un peu plus d'un mois avant son départ afin de se battre en duel contre Ra's, il avait laissé parler son coeur en lui disant "Je t'aime" et lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, soigné par Tatsu, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Lorsqu'il était enfin rentré, après avoir été voir sa soeur, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au Verdant et qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, il avait senti son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Mais voilà, le fait de lui avoir dit à elle, mais aussi à Diggle et Roy qui étaient présents à ce moment-là qu'il avait l'intention de travailler en binôme avec Malcom Merlyn afin de trouver le moyen de vaincre Ra's Al Ghul avait fait exploser la jeune femme qui avait quitté la cave pour prendre l'air.

Oliver l'avait alors suivi, mais avait à peine eu le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi qu'elle lui fit savoir qu'elle pensait qu'il aurait changé après avoir frôlé là mort qu'après lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait qu'elle espérerait une possibilité entre eux et lui avait lancé qu'elle ne voulait pas être une femme qu'il l'aime. Cette dernière phrase avait profondément blessé Oliver et lui avait brisé le coeur. Si bien qu'après cette douloureuse discussion, il était directement rentré au loft qu'il partageait avec sa chère petite soeur.

Deux semaines que plus rien n'allait entre lui et Felicity, c'est à peine s'ils se parlaient et quand cela arrivait c'était uniquement professionnel. Une fois encore, Diggle devait servir d'arbitre entre eux deux, car il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputaient comme ce fut le cas il y a une semaine.

Flash-Back

Une mission avait mal tourné et pour Oliver il fallait un fautif et ce fautif c'était Felicity.

C'est en rogne qu'il rentra au QG accompagné de Diggle et de Roy, aux pas d'Oliver, Felicity comprit qu'il était frustré et énervé comme c'était le cas depuis leur dernier face-à-face dans une ruelle derrière le Verdant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Felicity ignora son ton autoritaire et resta calme et tourna son fauteuil afin de lui faire face.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils s'attendaient à l'arriver de The Arrow, ce qui explique pourquoi ils étaient plus que prévue.

\- C'est ton boulot d'anticiper de genre de chose.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tout sous-entend Oliver ?

\- Que tu ne maîtrises pas assez ton domaine !

Les dires d'Oliver eu pour raison de mettre en colère la jeune femme qui bondit de son fauteuil telle une lionne sur sa proie.

\- Je te demande pardon ! ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire ose me le dire Monsieur le justicier.

\- Tu aurais dû anticiper ce qui s'est produit ce soir, d'autant plus que tu ne cesses de crier haut et fort que tu es diplômé du MIT et qu'aucunes bases de données ne peuvent te résister.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui je suis diplômé du MIT et fière de l'être, mais je ne suis une criminelle et encore moins une psychologue donc je ne peux pas imaginer les plans rocambolesques, donc tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir un cerveau aussi barjo que les criminels qui peuplent Starling.

Déjà énervé devant l'échec de la mission, il explosa encore plus devant le franc parlé de Felicity et le fait d'avoir élevé la voix.

\- Tu baisses d'un ton !

\- Tu n'es plus mon boss donc tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres.

Voyant que ça risquait de vriller, Diggle décida d'intervenir.

\- Bon, on se calme tous les deux OK, on respire un bon coup et on fait descendre la pression.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai je ne suis plus ton boss, c'est Ray. Enfin vu que tu es sa vice-présidente, tu dois être plus que ça à ses yeux vu que tu couches avec lui.

Un claquement se fit entendre et la seconde suivante, Oliver senti chaleur irradier sa joue et sa tête ayant suivi le geste de la jeune femme.

 _Hurlant presque_ \- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin

En relevant les yeux pour regarder celle qui comptait tant pour lui, il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et décida de s'excuser.

\- Felicity je…

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et prit ses affaires

\- J'ai besoin d'air

Elle bouscula Oliver sans même un regard et quitta la Arrow Cave laissant seul les trois hommes.

Flash-Back

Depuis cette dispute, Felicity agissait avec lui de manière purement professionnelle et cela le détruisait à petit feu, sans compter que John n'avait pas pris de pincette ce jour-là pour lui faire la morale comme jamais. Une fois de plus, Oliver avait compris qu'il avait une fois de plus blessé la jeune femme pourtant si importante à ses yeux.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui le perturber ! En effet, depuis quelques jours, il voyait bien que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air en forme. Sachant qu'elle ne souhaitait plus trop lui parler, il avait demandé à John d'interroger la jeune femme afin d'en savoir plus, vu que ce dernier était toujours en bons termes avec son informaticienne préférée. Et c'était sans compter que la veille, elle n'était pas venue à cause d'une réunion importante à Palmer Industrie.

Ce jour-là, Oliver était arrivé tôt à la cave et vit John assit devant les ordinateurs de Felicity.

\- Salut John

Le dit John se retourna et vit que le jeune homme avait une salle tête comme tous les jours depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec leur amie.

\- Salut Oliver, pas besoin de te demander si tu vas bien ?

\- En effet. _Changeant de sujet_ Tu as réussi à savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de Felicity ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était un peu fatiguée, rien de plus.

Oliver soupira se doutant que pour Felicity, cette phrase signifier aucun problème.

\- Pourquoi ne veut-elle rien dire ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Oliver ?

\- John à moins d'être aveugle, il est facile de voir que Felicity n'est pas en forme depuis quelques jours et cela n'a rien à voir avec notre dispute.

\- Peut-être un souci de couple !

Oliver lança un regard noir à John ne supportant pas de là voir en couple avec ce type et détestant par-dessus tout que ce sujet soit abordé. John leva les mains en signe de paix, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'Oliver.

\- Si elle vient aujourd'hui et qu'elle est dans le même état, je l'emmène à l'hôpital de gré ou de force !

John suivit son ami du regard qui alla dans la salle de bains pour se changer et sourit aux dires d'Oliver, imaginant ce dernier forcer Felicity à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Connaissant ces deux-là, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre ça risquerait d'être amusant. Oliver sortit de la salle de bains vêtus uniquement d'un pantalon de sport et commença les étirements avant d'aller vers le salmon ladder.

Du côté de Felicity, c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle sortit de son lit vers huit heures trente AM. En effet, la réunion avec les investisseurs s'étant terminé hier a passé dix heures PM, Ray ayant remarqué que sa vice-présidente et amie n'était pas très en forme lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre sa matinée. Se sentant encore moins en forme que les autres jours, elle marcha difficilement vers sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau avant d'aller chercher un aspirine dans sa pharmacie qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bains. Elle prit son médicament et retourna se coucher dans l'espoir que celui-ci fasse effet.

Ce n'est que vers midi que Felicity émergea de son sommeil allant un peu mieux, mais elle se sentait encore faible. N'ayant pas l'habitude de s'écouter, elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude et s'habilla d'un jean taille basse et un haut noir, chose étrange vu qu'elle est le plus souvent en jupe ou en robe, mais là elle avait envie de s'habiller autrement surtout si elle couvait quelque chose comme un rhume ou autre truc viral. Après avoir repris un aspirine et une bricole à grignoter, elle sortit de chez elle afin de se rendre à Palmer Industrie au volant de sa mini.

Arriver à son bureau, elle s'installa et consulta ses mails et son agenda afin de voir si son emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas grand-chose, juste une réunion vers trois heures PM. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que Ray entra dans son bureau et constata que la jeune femme n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

\- Bien le bonjour ma chère Felicity, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort ?

\- Ah bonjour Ray, j'ai connu mieux, mais ça va.

Ray n'osa pas trop insister, sachant combien la jeune femme pouvait se montrer têtue.

\- Je passais vous voir afin de te saluer et pour te parler de la réunion de cet après-midi, mais si tu le désires, on peut la reporter, vu que c'est juste une réunion entre nous pour le projet dont les investisseurs nous ont évoqués hier.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison de l'annuler Ray, et puis il est important de faire rapidement le point sur ces dossiers.

\- OK je n'insiste pas alors. Au faîte, tu as déjà déjeuné ?

\- J'ai mangé une bricole avant de partir bien que je n'avais pas trop faim.

 _Souriant_ \- OK. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

\- Bien sûr Ray, à tout à l'heure.

Le reste de la journée passa à la fois vite et lentement pour Felicity, en particulier avant la réunion. Ladite réunion dura environ deux heures, le temps de tout mettre en place. Une fois la réunion terminée, Felicity allait se rediriger vers son bureau, quand Ray là retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de la salle ou ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Felicity, je vois bien que tu es épuisée, rentre chez toi, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui et puis demain c'est samedi, donc profite, en, pour passer le week-end à te reposer.

\- Mais Ray je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Ordre de votre patron Miss Smoak !

Ray lui fit un sourire béa comme à son habitude. Vaincue, la jeune femme abdiqua mais ce qu'elle n'évoqua pas à Ray, c'est que sa journée n'était pas terminée.

POV Ray

Je la regardais partir rejoindre son bureau et en me demandant qui pouvait bien être l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, car je n'étais pas dupe, je me doutais qu'une femme aussi belle n'était plus coeur à prendre. D'ailleurs, quand je lui avais reparlé du baiser que l'ont avaient échangés, lorsque je lui avais dit que c'était une erreur, elle avait été du même avis que moi. C'était sans compter que lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la mort d'un ami proche, j'avais bien vu que des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux. Cet ami devait être l'homme qu'elle aimait. En y réfléchissant, je me demande si cet homme n'est pas Oliver Queen, pourtant il est toujours présent à Starling.

Je me souris à moi-même en me disant que si c'est lui, il ne sait pas là chance qu'il a d'avoir une telle femme à ses côtés.

\- Bah, de toute façon l'avoir comme amie proche est déjà un pur bonheur.

Ray rejoignit à son tour à son bureau afin de s'occuper de son projet top secret.

Felicity de son côté, rejoignit le parking de Palmer Industrie afin de se rendre au sous-sol du Verdant afin de rejoindre John et Oliver. En pensant au jeune homme, son coeur se serrait, elle savait qu'elle l'avait perdu et cela lui faisait terriblement mal, mais les choses étaient ainsi.

Au Verdant justement, Oliver et John étaient en train de s'entraîner tous les deux. Même si John était un ancien soldat, il n'avait jamais le dessus sur Oliver. Le bruit d'une sonnerie mit fin à leur combat, sonnerie qui provenait du portable de John. Après avoir parlé quelques instants, John raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Oliver qui frappé contre un adversaire invisible.

\- Euh Oliver ! ?

\- Un souci John ?

\- Oui Sara est malade, Lyla est avec elle mais…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Pas de soucis John, rentre rejoindre ta famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

\- Désolé de te faire faux bon Oliver.

Oliver sourit à son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Aller file.

John salua son ami et fila. Oliver se retrouva alors seul dans la cave et s'entraînant encore un peu contre le mannequin. Il stoppa lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des talons résonnaient sur les marches d'escalier se doutant de qui il s'agissait.

Felicity fut surprise de voir qu'Oliver torse nu dans la cave en train de martyriser ce pauvre mannequin.

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir.

Felicity déposa ses affaires sur le bureau où se trouvaient ses ordinateurs et retira sa veste avant de chercher John du regard.

\- John n'est pas là ?

\- Il est parti il y a peu, Sara est malade.

\- Ah ! ? OK.

Ce fut après cette courte discussion que Felicity entreprit de faire quelques recherches comme tous les soirs à la recherche d'un quelconque problème à résoudre par Arrow.

Oliver n'avait rien dit, mais avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme n'était pas en forme et cela l'inquiétait. Il voulait savoir si elle allait bien, mais depuis leur dispute, elle n'était pas très communicative. Il tenta quand même d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu arrives bien tôt ce soir ?

\- J'ai fini plus tôt !

Oliver soupira se disant que son approche n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré. Pourtant, il se mit à l'observer pendant qu'elle tapait rapidement sur son clavier et vit bien qu'elle était moins en forme qu'elle voulait le faire croire et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait dit à John mais préféra ne rien dire ne voulant pas que sa relation avec la jeune femme soit encore pire que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il ne voulait pas perdre le peu qu'ils restaient entre eux. Il la regarda encore quelques instants avant d'aller prendre une douche pour se détendre après avoir passé une grande partie de la journée à s'entraîner.

Felicity, elle s'activait sur son clavier à la recherche d'un quelconque vol ou autre, mais apparemment les criminels se tenaient tranquille depuis quelque temps, le fait que Arrow s'occupait de faire baisser le taux de criminalité avait dû faire le tour des criminels qui ne devaient pas souhaiter se retrouver face à face avec le justicier et son acolyte.

Depuis environ dix minutes plus tard, Oliver douchait et changé observait la jeune femme qui pensait certainement être seule. Il remarqua que sa respiration était saccadée mais il n'y avait pas que cela. En effet, elle avait retiré ses lunettes et se masser les tempes sans compter qu'elle frissonnait parfois. À moins d'être aveuglé par son amour pour elle, il était clair que la jeune femme était malade et pas qu'un petit peu. Ne souhaitant pas se prendre une autre gifle de la part de la jeune femme ayant un geste tendre à son égard, il resta éloigné d'elle et mentionna sa présence en l'appelant doucement.

\- Felicity

La jeune femme sursauta et remit vite fait ses lunettes sur son nez ne voulant pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

\- C'est plutôt tranquille pour l'instant et…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'Oliver l'interrompit.

\- Je sais que nos rapports ne sont plus comme avant, mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi ce week-end.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te manquer de respect Oliver, mais tu as une tâche à accomplir en tant que Arrow.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est plutôt calme et puis Arrow a bien le droit de prendre un week-end de repos pour profiter de ses amis et de sa soeur.

La jeune femme soupira, se doutant que quand il prenait une décision, il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Si c'est un ordre, je n'ai pas à te contredire même si tu n'es pas mon patron !

Oliver soupira avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas un ordre Felicity, mais c'est une suggestion d'un ami qui tient à toi. Par ailleurs, laisse-moi quelques instants, je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Felicity ne répondit pas, elle n'avait de toute façon pas la force de parlementer avec son ami. Pendant qu'il se préparait, elle entreprit d'éteindre ses ordinateurs, ne les laissant jamais sous tensions lorsqu'elle quittait la Arrow cave. Elle se leva et prise d'un malaise, elle dut se retenir à son bureau pour ne pas tomber, ce qu'Oliver le dos tourné ne remarqua pas. Oliver se retourna et lui sourit.

\- On y va ?

\- OK

Felicity espérait que ses jambes soutiennent son corps. Elle fit alors un pas en avant afin de rejoindre le jeune homme et lâcha son bureau mais cela se passa autrement qu'elle l'espérait. Sa tête lui lança et tout lui tourna, si bien qu'elle ne contrôla plus son corps qui se pencha vers l'avant. En voyant ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Oliver se rua à ces côtés, empêcha la jeune femme de rencontrer le sol dur et froid de la cave. Pensant rencontré le sol de la cave, Felicity se retrouva dans les bras d'Oliver et sombra dans les ténèbres.

\- Felicity… Felicity… Réponds-moi

Oliver commençait à paniquer, comme à chaque fois que l'élue de son coeur était en danger. Il se reprit bien vite et porta sa main à son front.

\- Bon sang, elle est bouillante de fièvre

Oliver se demanda s'il devait l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital mais se rappelait que la jeune femme n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et puis vu l'heure et connaissant les hôpitaux, il ne pourrait probablement pas resté auprès d'elle, hors, il était nullement question qu'il la laisse seule. Il la fit alors basculer, passa ses bras sous ces genoux et sous ces bras afin de là soulever et de la porter jusqu'au lit d'appoint qu'elle le lui avait acheté après le combat contre Slade.

Il la déposa tendrement, lui retira ses chaussures, ses lunettes et là couvrit, avant de là laisser quelques instants à contre coeur afin d'aller chercher de quoi là soigner. Il revint près d'elle avec une seringue et un antibiotique avant de murmurer.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut faire baisser cette fièvre.

Il souleva la couverture afin d'en sortir son bras. Il souleva la manche de son haut et y planta l'aiguille, appuya sur la seringue afin de lui injecter le contenu antibiotique. Il reposa la seringue vide sur la table à côté de lui et là recouvrit avant de caresser tendrement sa joue et de là quitter de nouveau afin de se rendre cette fois-ci dans la salle de bains pour revenir peu de temps après avec une bassine d'eau fraîche et un linge propre trempant dedans. Il l'essora afin qu'il ne soit pas trempé et le posa sur le front de sa tendre amie s'asseyant à ses côtés serrant sa main dans la sienne.

POV Oliver

La nuit s'est s'installer sur Starling City, après avoir prévenu Thea que je ne rentrais pas cette nuit pour veiller une amie malade qui avait besoin de moi, j'envoyais un message à John pour savoir comment aller Sara et pour lui expliquer pour Felicity, mais également pour lui dire de prendre son week-end. Ce brave Diggle m'avait dit de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit concernant Felicity. Après avoir raccroché, j'avais mis mon portable en silencieux en coupant le vibreur, je ne voulais pas que le moindre bruit dérange Felicity surtout dans son état.

J'allais retourner au chevet de celle pour qui j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, quand un bruit se matérialisa provenant du sac de Felicity. Sachant que c'était son portable qui sonnait, je le sortis du sac pour voir que là personne qu'il l'appelait n'était d'autre que Ray Palmer. J'avais envie de pulvériser ce téléphone mais eu une bien meilleure idée. Je m'éloignai afin de ne pas troubler le repos de Felicity et décrochai.

\- Oui allo !

\- Oh désolé, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro.

\- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés Palmer.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas la voix de Felicity.

\- En effet, c'est Oliver Queen. Que puis-je pour vous Palmer.

Ma voix était assez dure mentionnant que je ne voulais pas passer des heures au téléphone.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que Felicity allait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas en forme cette après-midi. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que c'est vous qui répondez Queen ?

\- Elle a connu mieux, elle se repose pour le moment. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, si c'est moi qui réponds à votre appel, c'est parce qu'elle est avec moi, elle a eu un malaise alors que l'ont été ensemble chez moi. Donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser, une malade attend mon attention, mais je lui ferais part de votre appel.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je mis fin à la communication et éteignis son portable pour ne plus qu'elle soit dérangée. Je retournai au chevet de mon amie en lui retira le linge de son front et le lui baisa tendrement comme lorsque je l'avais fait avant mon départ pour ce fichu duel. Retournant dans la salle de bains pour changer l'eau, je lui remis un linge frais sur le front avant de reprendre ma place près d'elle reprenant sa main dans la mienne.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Oliver du faire face à quelque chose d'inattendu. En effet, toujours au chevet de la jeune femme, celle-ci se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Oliver s'installa sur le lit près d'elle et caressa sa joue en lui murmurant tendrement.

\- Chuttt, ne crains rien Felicity, je suis là auprès de toi.

\- Oliver… Ne me laisse pas…

Oliver comprit qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Il lui serra un peu plus sa main afin qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule et lui parla d'une voix douce.

\- Jamais…

\- Reviens-moi je t'en supplie… Je t'aime tellement… Tu ne peux pas mourir… Je ne veux pas d'un monde ou tu n'es pas là…

Oliver fut sous le choc de la déclaration de la jeune femme et comprit qu'elle rêvait de la période où on l'avait cru mort après son combat contre Ra's. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance après avoir été sauvé par Maseo et Tatsu il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête là revoir mais tout ne s'était une fois de plus pas passé comme il le souhaitait, elle avait mal pris sa décision de faire cause commune avec Merlyn et c'est terrassée par la fièvre qu'elle lui dit ce qu'il attendait depuis son retour, qu'elle réponde à son "je t'aime".

Assit sur le lit près d'elle, Oliver sourit et se penche vers son visage laissant son coeur lui dicter son geste se fichant que son esprit lui hurlait de rester loin d'elle. Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser se retirant aussitôt lui murmurant :

\- Je ne te quitterais jamais Felicity… Je t'aime aussi…

Comme si la jeune femme avait entendu les dires d'Oliver malgré son inconscience, elle se calma et sa respiration s'apaisa comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Oliver resta assit sur le lit dans lequel reposait son âme soeur caressant doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'elle, même si de temps en temps, il lui remit un linge frais sur la tête.

Il devait être environ minuit et Oliver n'avait pas bougé de place et avait toujours la main de sa tendre amie dans la sienne. Il la sentit bouger à un moment et la vit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oliver…

\- Oui je suis là ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai… J'ai froid…

Oliver fronçait des sourcils et posa sa main sur son front et vit que la fièvre était toujours là. Il laissa sa main descendre sur la joue de la jeune femme et constata qu'elle était glacée. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de couverture supplémentaire comme il habitait à présent avec Thea et ayant eu l'habitude de dormir peu couvert, il avait rarement froid. Il n'y avait qu'une solution envisageable. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour en ressortir peu de temps après vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging propre qu'il gardait toujours de rechange et retourna dans la chambre. Oliver resta silencieux encore quelques secondes et se décida enfin. Il se glissa sous les couvertures sous le regard de Felicity.

\- Viens là !

\- Oliver je…

\- Je n'ai pas de couverture supplémentaire, mais là chaleur corporelle devrait faire l'affaire. _Dit-il en souriant_

Trop faible pour rétorquer quelque chose, Felicity se blottit contre le torse d'Oliver afin que ce dernier-là réchauffe.

POV Oliver

Je vois que Felicity hésite à venir contre moi, moi-même j'ai hésité quelques instants avant de me glisser à côté d'elle, d'autant plus que l'on est quelque peu en froid depuis deux semaines. Je lui fais savoir que je n'ai pas de couverture supplémentaire, en même temps, j'ai rarement froid ! Elle vient finalement se blottir contre moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas être dans une bonne position pour se reposer. J'étends alors mon bras par-dessous sa tête afin de l'inviter à s'installer plus confortablement. Elle ne se fit pas prier et pose sa tête sur mon torse quant à moi, je pose ma main sur sa taille et malgré son haut, je sens sa peau froide sous mes doigts. Doucement afin de la réchauffer rapidement, je caresse doucement son dos en déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

\- Essaye de dormir à présent ! Je veille sur toi.

Je vois Felicity fermait les yeux. Je restais néanmoins éveiller afin de veiller sur elle un maximum, mais le sommeil fini par m'emporter bercé par la respiration de mon amie dans mes bras.

Le lendemain matin pointe son nez rapidement et comme d'habitude je me réveille tôt. Je sens un corps contre le mien et je me remémore les événements de la veille, le malaise de Felicity, sa forte fièvre et son court réveille me disant qu'elle a froid. Je baisse les yeux et je regarde la jeune femme étendue sur mon torse, ma main entourant sa taille et nos jambes emmêlées, je souris de voir qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'elle dort paisiblement. Je me rends compte que l'avoir ainsi près de moi m'a fait passer une courte mais reposant nuit sans l'once d'un cauchemar. Étrangement le fait de l'avoir ainsi dans mes bras m'apaise et je me rendors.

POV Felicity

J'ignore l'heure qu'il peut être mais je me sens bien, je me sens comme protéger de tous les dangers qui peuvent exister sur cette terre. Je me pelotonne un peu plus contre les couvertures et me blottis un peu plus contre le corps chaud sur lequel je repose. Je suis tellement bien ainsi dans ces bras… Ces bras… Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que… Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir contre qui je dors. J'espère que le fait d'être fiévreuse depuis quelques jours ne m'a pas poussé à faire une bêtise, du genre avoir passé une soirée au bar et m'être offerte au premier ivrogne venu… Je sens mon coeur s'accélérait, je suis mal à l'aise, je… Je sens une main se poser tendrement sur mon front, une main que je connais bien. J'ouvre alors doucement les yeux rencontre un tissu blanc, je relève les yeux pour me retrouver face à un regard océan dans lequel je me perds si souvent.

\- Ol… Oliver ! ?

\- Hey !

Je suis plus que surprise, comment se fait-il qu'Oliver dort près de moi et pourquoi suis-je dans ces bras ? Est-ce que je… Est-ce que nous…

Je rougis de plus belle et il doit le remarquait mais reste silencieux. Je décide de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Oliver est-ce que…

Oliver lui sourit tendrement en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres comprenant la question vu son malaise et remarqua que son geste pourtant anodin fit rougir sa belle blonde.

\- Avant de discuter de quoi que soit, je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens ?

Felicity rougit au geste anodin d'Oliver et fut surprise par sa question

\- Euh bien, enfin je crois !

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui sait passer hier ?

\- Hier ! ?

POV Felicity

Je me mis à me remémorer ma journée d'hier. Je me rappelais m'être levé pour prendre un médicament puis m'être recouché. M'être relevé à midi afin de reprendre un cachet en grignotant quelque chose avant de me rendre à Palmer Industrie où l'après-midi a vite passé enfin façon de parler. Puis je me suis rendu au Verdant enfin à la cave pour commencer mon travail de nuit avec la Team Arrow. N'étant pas en forme, Oliver m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi puis trou noir. Je regardais de nouveau Oliver qui me sourit tendrement.

\- Alors ?

\- Euh oui, plus ou moins.

\- Et cette nuit ?

À cette question, Felicity rougit de plus belle, là rendant désirable aux yeux d'Oliver qui adorait là voir rougir ainsi.

\- Ce… Cet… Cette nuit…

 _Souriant_ \- Je te rassure Felicity on n'a pas couché ensemble cette nuit. _À lui-même_ Même si t'avoir ainsi contre moi me donne l'envie de plus.

 _Baissant les yeux_ \- Non je ne me souviens pas… Ma journée d'hier s'arrête quand tu as voulu me raccompagner.

Oliver entreprit alors de lui expliquer

\- Tu as eu un malaise, dû à la forte fièvre que tu avais. N'ayant aucune envie de te laisser seule cette nuit à l'hôpital, j'ai décidé de t'allonger dans ce lit que tu m'avais acheté après le combat contre Slade.

Felicity ne dit rien écoutant son ami mais une chose là rendit heureuse, c'est quand il évoqua le fait qu'il ne voulait pas là laisser seule à l'hôpital.

\- Je t'ai fait une piqûre antibiotique afin de faire baisser la fièvre.

\- Je déteste les piqûres ! _Dit-elle en faisant la moue_

 _Souriant_ \- Je sais. Je me suis d'ailleurs excusé avant de te la faire, mais la fièvre était tellement forte que je n'avais pas le choix. Ensuite je t'ai appliqué un linge frais sur le front tout en restant auprès de toi.

\- Tu m'as veillé toute la nuit ?

\- Oui ! Dans la nuit, tu t'es réveillé en me disant que tu avais froid. Tu avais la joue glacée et toujours de la fièvre. N'ayant pas de couverture supplémentaire, je me suis couché à tes côtés et je t'ai invité à venir dans mes bras afin de te réchauffer. J'ai continué de te veiller quelques heures et voyant que tu dormais paisiblement, j'ai fini par m'endormir.

\- Vous avez manqué à tout votre devoir Monsieur le Justicier. _Dit-elle en souriant_

 _Lui rendant son sourire_ \- Pas de tout, car j'avais tous les sens en éveils et si quelque chose t'était arrivé j'aurais ouvert les yeux la seconde suivante.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux partenaires. Oliver repensait à ses dernières semaines et cherchait ses mots afin de s'excuser, car vu la situation c'était le bon moment. Quand à Felicity, elle profitait de cet instant en étant dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Merci Oliver…

Oliver sortit de ses pensées et l'interrogea du regard, alors elle poursuivit.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Oliver la regarda tendrement et lui caressa la joue et lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Ne me remercie pas Felicity, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Felicity acquiesçait de la tête connaissant Oliver. Elle sentit ces lèvres se poser sur son front, elle fermait les yeux alors qu'il lui donna un long et tendre baiser comme lorsque avant son départ pour son duel contre Ra's Al Ghul. Oliver mit fin à ce baiser et regarda la jeune femme contre lui. Une fois de plus, l'un se perdait dans le regard de l'autre et à cet instant précis, Oliver n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie de capturer les lèvres si désirables de Felicity, mais en avait-il le droit ? Surtout avec les récents événements ! Il craqua lorsqu'il la vit entrouvrir les lèvres.

POV Oliver

L'avoir ainsi contre moi, ayant passé la nuit avec elle dans mes bras alors qu'elle avait froid a brisé un peu plus la barrière que j'avais mise entre nous. Quand elle me remercie d'avoir veillé sur elle je lui caresse tendrement la joue avant de lui dire que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle et cela vient du coeur. Elle a tellement d'influence sur moi, que je serais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Même si on s'est disputé, même si on était en froid, je n'aurais pas hésiter une seule seconde à voler à son secours si quoi que se soit lui serait arrivée. Je l'embrasse alors tendrement sur le front comme je l'ai déjà fait plus d'un mois auparavant avant de me reculer et de me perdre dans son regard. Même si j'ai envie de capturer ces lèvres à cet instant, je dois faire quelque chose d'important avant, à savoir m'excuser de mon comportement et de lui avoir dit des horreurs que je ne pensais pas. Pourtant, la voir entrouvrir les lèvres me fait craquer et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

POV Felicity

Je me sens tellement bien dans les bras d'Oliver, je me rends compte que maintenant que, bien que j'avais de la fièvre cette nuit, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar probablement grâce à sa présente rassurante. À cet instant précis, je me rends compte que j'aurais dû lui laissé une chance de s'expliquer, plutôt d'être odieuse avec lui, quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être une femme qu'il aime. Je ne le pensais pas d'ailleurs ! S'il y a bien une chose que je désire le plus au monde, c'est que lui et moi ça devienne réel. Le moindre geste anodin venant de lui me fait frissonner de plaisir, je l'aime tellement… Je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, il me l'a déjà prouvé mainte et maintes fois. Lorsqu'il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front, je ne peux que fermer les yeux afin de profiter de cet instant d'intimité entre nous, même si j'aimerai tellement plus. Lorsque ce baiser prend fin, je me perds dans son regard océan qui me fait fondre à chaque fois, je n'ai qu'une envie à cet instant qu'il m'embrasse, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'entrouvre les lèvres et mon vœu se réalise lorsque je sens ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il m'embrasse délicatement comme s'il avait peur que je le repousse, chose que je ne fais pas j'ai tellement attendu cet instant. Hum, c'est tellement agréable de sentir les lèvres d'Oliver contre les miennes, elles sont si douces, si tendres… Ce baiser me rappelle celui que l'on avait échangé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital peu après la naissance de Sara. Je sens sa langue sur mes lèvres je les entrouve lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser qu'il m'offre. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, alors qu'il laisse sa langue rencontrer la mienne. D'abord hésitante, nos langues se caressent comme pour s'apprivoiser et le baiser devient vite plus fougueux, plus sensuel. C'est exquis.

POV Oliver

Quand je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes je pense que je vais me prendre une gifle après tout je ne me suis pas encore excusé pour avoir agi comme un con envers elle. Mais lorsque je sens sa main sur mon torse, poussant un soupir d'aise, je tente d'approfondir le baiser en caressant ces lèvres de ma langue et pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle entrouvre ses lèvres. Je glisse ma langue avec délice dans sa bouche et rencontre la sienne que je caresse tendrement avec la mienne. Le baiser devient bien vite fougueux et ayant toujours ma main sur sa taille, je resserre mon étreinte la rapprochant encore plus de moi. Même si le baiser que je lui ai offert dans ce couloir d'hôpital était sincère, dans celui que j'échangeais avec elle en ce moment présent, je lui transmettais tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. À cet instant précis, plus rien n'exister, il pouvait avoir n'importe quoi qui demandait l'aide de Arrow, à part l'amour que j'éprouvais pour la blonde dans mes bras, cet amour si souvent refouler, rien d'autre n'exister à mes yeux.

Pourtant, à bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer et se regarder dans les yeux sans avoir besoin d'échanger une quelconque parole. L'un lisait dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils avaient tout deux apprécier ce moment. Oliver mourrait d'envie de recommencer, mais devait avant s'excuser.

\- Felicity !

Il sentit la jeune femme qui reposait dans ses bras se tendre et il comprit pourquoi, il l'avait si souvent repousser qu'elle devait penser qu'il allait le refaire une nouvelle fois. Alors pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse idée car il n'était nullement question qu'il la repousse à nouveau, Oliver posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime

Après lui avoir dit pour la second fois ces trois petits mots, Oliver sort sa tête du cou de la jeune femme afin de la regarder tendrement, il vit qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux qu'il fit disparaître rapidement avant de goûter une nouvelle fois à la douceur de ces lèvres avant d'y mettre fin et sourit devant de soupir de mécontentement de la jeune femme.

 _Souriant_ \- Si je continue ainsi à t'embrasser, j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter et je ne répondrais pas de rien. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je ne désire qu'une chose que toi et moi soit réel. Seulement ce que je dois te dire est important Felicity.

\- Tu me fais peur Oliver.

Oliver fit appel à son self-control pour ne pas plonger sur les lèvres de la jeune femme une nouvelle fois, elle devait savoir.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser… J'ai vraiment agi comme un con…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oliver, je te pardonne je…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment agi comme un abruti et je t'ai dit des horreurs que je ne pensais pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que tu couchais avec Palmer pour la réussite, car de toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer au cours de ma vie, tu es la seule oui la seule qui ne m'a pas abordée pour ma fortune. Tu t'es toujours fichue que je sois avant l'homme le plus riche de Starling City et le plus convoité. Même après la chute de l'empire des Queen, tu es resté à mes côtés et tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Quand je vois comment j'ai agi avec toi, je me demande si je mérite réellement d'avoir une femme telle que toi à mes côtés.

Felicity posa sa main sur la joue d'Oliver

\- Je te pardonne Oliver, je sais que c'est la colère qui t'a fait parlé et que tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu disais donc comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir. Je m'excuse moi aussi, car quand tu es revenu après un mois d'absence ce que je t'ai dit dans cette ruelle a dû profondément te blesser. J'étais en colère quand tu nous as appris que tu allais travailler avec ce monstre de Merlyn, je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ton plan.

\- Ces quelques mots que tu m'as dits m'ont profondément blessé en effet, mais… John m'a dit que tu étais la seule de l'équipe à ne pas croire à ma mort, même quand Malcom a rapporté l'arme, même s'il s'agissait bien de mon sang sur cette lame.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu croire à ta mort. Mon coeur me disait que tu étais vivant quelque part… Après tout tu as tellement survécu à des trucs fous que je ne pouvais pas y renoncer d'y croire.

\- Quand… Quand Ra's m'a enfoncé cette lame dans le ventre, j'ai revu en l'espace de quelques secondes les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus et tu étais parmi eux. Et quand j'ai repris conscience après avoir été soigné par Tatsu mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi. Je voulais tellement te revoir.

\- Et je t'ai déçue.

\- Non, car j'étais heureux quand tu t'es jetée dans mes bras, vraiment heureux. C'est moi qui ai tout gâché, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de ce plan dès mon retour.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'associer à Merlyn pour vaincre Ra's, tu pourrais demander à Nyssa de t'aider ?

\- Malheureusement non, car seul l'héritier peut vaincre le maître.

\- Nyssa est la fille de Ra's dont l'héritière légitime alors pourquoi t'associer à Merlyn.

\- Nyssa ne m'apprécie pas, surtout à cause du meurtre de Sara donc…

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, d'autant plus que tu as failli mourir à cause lui.

Voyant le regard de celle qu'il aimait, Oliver l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front longuement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ce passera bien.

\- Penses-tu que cette association te permettra de tuer l'homme le plus dangereux de la terre ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai vaincu Slade qui était lui aussi très fort donc il faut rester positif.

Felicity ne répondit pas et se blottit contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, elle le savait depuis leur discussion sur Lian Yu après avoir enfermé Slade dans la prison de l'ARGUS, mais elle avait peur, car Ra's avait bien failli le tuer une fois, il pouvait très bien réussir la prochaine fois, surtout qu'Oliver leur avait dit que Ra's savait qu'il n'était pas mort.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Oliver…

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Felicity, jamais, car à présent je me battrais pour nous deux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu durant plus d'un mois. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde ou tu n'y es plus. Tu me dis toujours que tu veux me voir heureuse ? Et bien, tant que tu es dans ma vie, je le suis… Je t'aime Oliver.

Oliver écarquilla des yeux. Même s'il savait que la jeune femme l'aimait depuis longtemps, jamais, non jamais elle ne lui avait dit de vive voix. À cette déclaration, il ne put se retenir et la domina là prenant par surprise. Mais avant qu'elle ne lui pose une quelconque question, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne le repoussa pas bien au contraire, elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion en crochetant ses bras autour de son cou, entrouvrant les lèvres afin de sentir la langue d'Oliver s'y glisser avec plaisir afin de rencontrer sa jumelle à nouveau. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à s'embrasser tendrement enlacé. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, Oliver plongea dans son cou qu'il dévora avant de reprendre possession de ces lèvres, il entendit la jeune femme gémir contre ses lèvres, lui-même ressentait son désir pour elle grandir. Avant de ne plus être maître de lui-même, il s'écarta à regret de la jeune femme mais là garda contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Felicity… Je t'aime tellement… J'ai tellement envie de toi mais… Pas ici… Pas comme ça.

\- Oliver…

\- Je suis loin d'être un grand romantique mais… Même si je désire plus que tout te faire l'amour à cet instant, je ne veux pas le faire ici, dans cet endroit, surtout pour notre première fois.

\- Je comprends Oliver, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour passer à l'acte.

Mais avant qu'Oliver ne puisse répondre, un bruit se fit entendre, bruit qui fit rougir la jeune femme et qui fit sourire Oliver.

\- De toute façon, je crois que ton estomac nous aurait empêchés d'aller plus loin.

Oliver éclata de rire devant la mine de Felicity qui aurait voulu disparaître sans un trou de souris. Après un dernier baiser à sa belle, Oliver se leva devant l'interrogation de la jeune femme il lui expliqua.

\- Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je ne te savais pas si attentionné ! _Lui rétorqua Felicity pour se venger_

\- Toujours avec la femme que j'aime ! _Lui lança-t-il d'un clin d'œil coquin_

Oliver quitta alors la cave afin d'aller acheter le petit-déjeuner. Lui aussi mourrait de faim vu qu'il avait peu mangé hier. De retour au QG, il vit que Felicity s'était rendormie, il faut dire qu'elle n'était vraiment pas très bien depuis plusieurs jours. Il sourit et entreprit de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais elle se réveilla.

\- Tu as été vite.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, car j'en ai acheté pour un régiment.

\- Je ne dis pas non pour un bon latte et des viennoiseries chaudes. _Dit-elle en s'étirant_

\- Ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement en stock.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner tout en bavardant de tout et de rien. Oliver alluma son portable et informa John que la jeune femme allait mieux, mais aussi que l'équipe était de repos ce week-end. En un parfait Gentleman, Oliver proposa à Felicity de la raccompagner chez elle, chose qu'elle accepta volontiers. Une fois devant l'appartement de Felicity, cette dernière se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi, aujourd'hui, je reste avec toi pour veiller sur toi.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une formation d'infirmier

 _La prenant par la taille_ \- Il y a mille et une choses que vous ne savez pas de moi Miss Smoak.

\- Hum, il me tarde de les découvrir Queen

Lorsqu'il entra pour la première fois dans cet appartement, il vit qu'il était bien rangé et bien éclairé. Un poster d'un film de Robin des Bois attira son regard et sourit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur tous les archers ?

 _Voyant de quoi il parlait_ \- J'ai toujours adoré les films mettant en avant les archers et celui-ci, je l'ai acheté lors de mon arrivé à Starling. Fait comme chez toi, je vais prendre une douche.

Il vit son informaticienne lui sourire avant de disparaître. Il se permit de faire le tour du propriétaire, mais uniquement du salon et de la cuisine et vit que son amie avait énormément de goût. Il savait déjà que comme sa soeur, elle adorait tout ce qui se rapprochait de la mode ou de la haute couture. Elle appréciait également les plantes vertes et que tout était bien rangé chez elle ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il se permit de s'installer dans le canapé en l'attendant et là vit revenir après une bonne vingtaine de minutes habillée d'un haut blanc et d'un legging noir. Même habillait de manière si simple, il la trouvait vraiment très belle et se demandait pourquoi une telle femme était resté si longtemps célibataire.

\- Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui Monsieur l'infirmier ?

\- Le repos.

\- Ollie, j'ai horreur de rester sans rien faire.

\- Avec ce qui t'est arrivé hier et vu que tu étais malade depuis plusieurs jours, je souhaite que tu te reposes.

\- Tu l'avais remarqué ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'avais remarqué. _S'approchant d'elle et la serra contre lui_ Laisse moi prendre soin de toi.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Vaincue, surtout devant de tels arguments Felicity se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et se laissa chouchouter tout le week-end. Durant ce dernier, Felicity découvrit une autre facette d'Oliver. En plus d'être sexy et d'avoir tout de l'homme parfait, il était également un excellent cuisinier. Felicity passa un week-end de rêve d'avoir ainsi Oliver rien que pour elle. Le samedi soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir sur le canapé, Felicity l'invita à dormir avec elle, mentionnant qu'il serait mieux dans un vrai lit que sur un canapé. Le dimanche se passa tout aussi bien. Discutant de tout et de rien le couple nouvellement formé en apprenait un peu plus sur l'être aimé. Le week-end passa assez vite et Felicity fut déçu que cela se termine, sachant qu'à partir du lendemain, elle ne le verrait que le soir au Verdant. Oliver bien qu'il s'était dit à lui-même qu'il prendrait son temps ne voulant pas aller trop vite et tout foirer avec elle, craqua. Cette nuit-là fut belle pour le jeune couple s'offrant enfin l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois durant la nuit.

Étant enfin en paix avec lui-même et plus heureux que jamais ayant enfin près de lui la femme dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard, car oui, il en était sur à présent, sa rencontre avec Felicity avait changé sa vie, Oliver n'avait plus peur d'aller de l'avant. Il allait vaincre Ra's Al Ghul et raccrocher son costume de Arrow voulant vivre une vie normale avec l'élue de son coeur.

 **Et voilà pour cet OS très très long (je sais oui) qui j'espère vous a plus. N'hésiter à me laisser une petite review. En me donnant votre avis sur cet écrit.**

 **Pour les fans d'Olicity (comme moi ^_^) je vous conseille d'aller voit un magnifique montage vidéo sur Youtube que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Pour le trouver, c'est très simple, il suffit de mettre dans le moteur de recherche ceci : "Oliver & Felicity Two Is Better Than One (4X02)"**

 **See You**

 **Haruka XXX**


End file.
